The present invention relates to a sports memorabilia article, and more particularly to a sports memorabilia article and display presenting a multilayer, three-dimensional form. The invention further relates to a method of displaying sports-related memorabilia.
Collecting and displaying sports-related memorabilia has long been a popular diversion, and demand for such articles presently remains extremely high. Heretofore, such articles have generally included cards and other like items of flattened shape having images printed, engraved, embossed or stamped thereon. Additionally, other items intended for display include baseballs, bats, or other items associated with a sport of interest. The aforementioned items have been traditionally displayed in plastic cases permitting external viewing while concomitantly protecting the displayed contents. These display containers, however, generally add nothing to the appeal of the items contained therein, and do not accentuate the nature of the sport to which they are directed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a collectible article for display, investment or trade which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the collectible article in a form which creates a multilayer visual effect for the viewer such that interest in the article is maintained even after repeated viewings.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a method of displaying a sports-related article in a manner which enhances the desirability of the article when so displayed.
In accordance with these and other objects of the invention there is provided a sports memorabilia article which includes a casing at least partially enclosing a sports-related subject to be displayed. The casing is transparent at least over a sufficiently large area portion to permit external viewing of the subject held therewithin. The casing is given the appearance of a particular type of ball suited to use in playing the sport to which the subject displayed within the casing is directed. To achieve such appearance, the ball is either texturized in a manner giving the desired visual impression, silkscreened or otherwise painted either on an exterior surface of the casing or an interior of the transparent portions thereof, or embossed in a pattern resembling seams and other distinguishing surface details characteristic of such ball structure. The combination of subject and surrounding casing provides a multilayer visual effect which amplifies the effectiveness of the display, and elicits greater interest and viewing entertainment on the part of the observer. The casing which comprises the sport memorabilia article and which resembles a ball used in sports play can be life sized, such as, for example, a baseball, or can be scaled larger or smaller depending on the particular ball represented. For example, when the article takes the form of a golf ball, the dimensions can be increased, and when, for example, a basketball, can correspondingly be reduced for achieving a desired effect and to fit display parameters.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a sports memorabilia article is constructed according to the general guidelines outlined above. The display subject contained within the casing is a three-dimensional model depicting, for example, one or more sports figures, advantageously arranged as desired for presenting a pleasing, stimulating and informative scene. The scene may be simple, for example, simply a baseball player standing at home plate posed as if swinging at a pitch, or may be more complex, for example, depicting a sports maneuver or key event in a sporting event, such as a famous play in a past Super Bowl involving several players arranged in a pattern on the playing field. As a prearranged scene enclosed in the hollow, preferably air filled, casing, the subject held within the casing of the memorabilia article according to the embodiment need not be accessible by the owner, and the casing is advantageously sealed to prevent accumulation of dust or condensation on an interior thereof and on the subject received therein. The display subject can also be a World Series ticket stub, team ring, team pictures, autographs, special cards, etc. The subject is attached to the casing in a manner preventing detached movement of the subject therewithin. Further, the casing advantageously includes a base portion on which a description directed to the subject and/or statistics relating to the players involved in the depicted scene is provided for external viewing. As such, the base portion, which need not be transparent, concomitantly serves as an area for providing informative data externally viewable when the ball-shaped casing is turned to a position in which an outer surface of the base portion is viewable by the observer, and as a substrate for the subject, such as a playing field, which is externally viewable from above through a transparent region of the casing, particularly when the casing is in a display-oriented, upright position. Further, the base can be weighted such that, when disposed in a bottommost position, the casing tends to right itself in a desired orientation. Such weighting can be achieved by increasing the overall density of the base portion, for example, by embedding heavier material within the formed material, or by increasing the relative size thereof.
In accordance with another embodiment, the casing described above serves as a protective enclosure for receiving and displaying a subject of choice by the user directed to a sport which is related to the type of ball suggested by the particular casing design. In this embodiment, the subject may be, for example, a World Series ticket stub, team ring, team pictures, autographs, special cards, etc. The casing is configured such that an interior space defined by the enclosing walls thereof is accessible by the user. In a structural example implementing such accessibility, the casing advantageously includes a domed transparent upper viewing portion and a base portion which may be mutually brought into interference-fit, snap-fit, threaded or other suitable engagement with one another.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.